


Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees

by nomothematic



Series: Otters for Life [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I love these soft boys, M/M, god this one is soft, i love this song and the domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: Dylan loves the sight of Connor in every way he is.





	Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldylemons/gifts).



> Annie made a McStrome playlist on Spotify and I've been listening to it non stop so it inspired me to create all these little shorts. I'll probably add more, and I'm following it up with a marnsthews from her other playlist. I love Dylan fucking Strome and Connor fucking McDavid.
> 
> Here's the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/126274812/playlist/5ZbAEXnqbDRc1WKHyfLlPY

**Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees  
  
  
**

Dylan rolled over and frowned at the lack of body next to him in bed. Sitting up with a stretch he listened to the sound of water running, before rising and headed for the bathroom. He slipped in, quickly shutting the door behind him to keep the heat in. He hopped up to sit on the counter and smiled at the sight of Connor’s outline against the shower door.

“Dylan?”

Dylan stretched again, replying lowly, “‘M here baby.” 

Connor shut off the water and popped his head out, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Dylan just shook his head, “Didn’t. Just missed you.”

Connor rolled his eyes fondly and quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his hips. Dylan smiled at the sight, reaching out with a grabby motion of his fingers. Connor laughed softly and reached forward, lacing his fingers with Dylan and allowing himself to be tugged forward. Dylan leaned forward to rest his head against Connor’s chest and dropped a soft kiss on his stomach. He heard Connor’s amused laugh after a moment and sighed contentedly. 

“I’ve gotta get ready baby.” 

Connor stepped away from Dylan’s embrace with a dropped kiss on his head. Dylan settled back against the mirror once more, watching as Connor puttered around the bathroom. Connor methodically began his routine. Connor picked up his razor, but turned to Dylan. 

“Yes or no?”

Dylan shook his head, “I like your scruff.”

Connor just smiled and set the razor back down, picking up the gel. Dylan smiled at Connor’s careful application of the goo, making Connor smile back at him.

“I’ll never understand how all of this is so cute to you.”

Dylan flushed but just shrugged, “You’re cute to me.”

Connor’s ears pinked, but he just hummed as he put on deodorant. He wandered in and out of the bathroom, dressing, keeping an eye on Dylan’s easy gaze. Connor quickly flossed and pulled his toothpaste out to brush his teeth.

“You’re so dentally hygienic,” Dylan teased.

Rolling his eyes, Connor replied around a mouth full of toothpaste, “You should floss more.”

Dylan just shook his head and waited for Connor to finish and rinse out his mouth before leaning forward and tugging the man into a soft kiss. Connor slipped his tongue in as his fingers tangled into Dylan’s hair and began slowly making out with him. After a few moments, Dylan pulled back and smiled.

“I love the taste of you and your toothpaste.”

Connor snorted and leaned forward to drop a soft kiss on Dylan’s forehead, “Silly man.”

Dylan just shrugged and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, tugging him into the slot between his legs. “It’s nice baby.” 

Connor sighed happily as he let his eyes slip shut and kissed Dylan softly, relaxing into his loose grip. 

 


End file.
